The Hikari Chronicles
by DemonNinjaOfTheLeaf48
Summary: It's just another typical night for Yuuki and Naomi, or so they think. They're about to go on the biggest adventure of their lives as they take a trip to a certain village hidden in the leaves… Naruto/OC/Shikamaru and Gaara/OC/Sasuke
1. Character Descriptions

**Summary:**

It's just another typical night for Yuuki and Naomi, or so they think. They're about to go on the biggest adventure of their lives as they take a trip to a certain village hidden in the leaves…

**Yuuki Hikari-**

Looks: Short, have dirty blonde hair, and also wears pink or white. Plus she never wears pants unless under a skirt, usually wears t-shirts with collars

Personality: Talkative and sweet most of the time, but you better watch out if you get her mad, very optimistic, and very girly

Favorite characters: Naruto Uzamaki and Shikamaru Nara

**Naomi Hikari-**

Looks: Shoulder-length reddish brown hair with the bangs covering the right eye, aquamarine eyes with golden brown specks in them, tall and somewhat thin, wears glasses, usually wears t-shirts with long-sleeves underneath and cargo pants, always has a dragon necklace that her mom gave her

Personality: Quiet most of the time, but when with friends and family can be really loud and crazy, tomboy but somewhat girly at times, low self-confidence, loves to draw anime

Favorite Characters: Sasuke Uchiha (NOT a fangirl) and Gaara Sabaku


	2. Chapter 1  Unexpected Guests

**DemonNinja: Hey, peoples, Demon Ninja here along with my cousin, DaisukeDarkFangirl.**

**DaisukeDarkFangirl: Hi people, you better be smiling or else. I know where you live. Lol**

**DN: Ooook, ***_**whispers**_** "I don't know her" * **

**DDFG: THAT'S NOT VERY NICE, you might not wake up tomorrow.**

**DN: Ya, whatever. Anyway, on with the story…**

**DDFG: 3…2…1…GO! **

**DN: *sweatdrops***

Chapter 1 – Unexpected Guests

"Time for bed, girls!" someone shouted. "We're already in bed, Mom" someone else shouted back. "Ok, goodnight Naomi, Yuuki." "Goodnight Mom," they said in unison.

Now Yuuki and Naomi are twin sisters and are twelve years old. They were dressed in their pj's and just laying in bed talking, Yuuki in white pants and shirt with red hearts with a matching sleep mask and Naomi in black pants and shirt with a yin yang symbol on the left shoulder. They were talking about the latest episode of Naruto Shippuden, when all of a sudden, Yuuki shouted out, "Look, a shooting star!" as she pointed out the window, "Make a wish, Naomi!" As they were about to make their wishes, they heard a loud crash outside along with a bright flash of light which caused both of them to fall out of bed.

"What the heck was **that?**" shouted Naomi as she picked herself up off the floor. She looked up to see Yuuki was opening the window. "And what the heck are **you** doing?" asked Naomi. "**I'm **going outside to find out what that was," she said as she finished opening the window. Naomi grabbed her hand. "Not without me you're not," Naomi said smirking. Yuuki smiled back. Just as they were about to leave, something flew through the window into the room. Then, the figure spoke. "Man, about time we got here. What a drag."

**DN: Sorry it's so short, we'll try to make it longer next time. Please review so we know our story isn't terrible.**

**DDFG: I love it, I really am sweet and innocent but with out the mean side.**

**DN: Ya, right.**

**DDFG: love you all, review us or no virtual cookies for you, Byez**


	3. Chapter 2  The Departure

"Are you…Shikamaru? Oh my **god**, it really is **you!" **exclaimed Yuuki as she jumped up and down excitedly. "No way, why the heck are you guys here?" shouted Naomi, equally excited. "We have to take you guys back with us," Shikamaru told them. "Where are we going to, Konoha?" Yuuki asked as she stared at him in awe. "Wait a minute, did you say **we**? Who else is here?" asked Naomi excited to find out. Suddenly, through the window came…

"Naruto Uzamaki, future Hokage, BELIEVE IT!" "Holy crow, it's Naruto!"exclaimed Naomi. Then out of nowhere, Yuuki ran over and glomped Naruto to the ground and shouted "Oh man, it's you, it's really you! Naruto! My wish came true!" Naruto just sat there, dumbfounded and blushing bright red.

Then they all heard the sound of a bag being opened and they all turned to the window again. Sitting on the window sill was Choji, munching away on a bag of chips. "Typical Choji," said Naomi shaking her head. Then the two girls looked at each other and burst out laughing at the same time. The guys looked at them like they were crazy.

"Uh...hey, do you think you can get off of me now?" Naruto asked, blushing. Yuuki looked down and just noticed that she was still sitting on him. She jumped off him exclaiming. "Ah! Oh, sorry, sorry… so sorry…" she mumbled at the end, also blushing. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, heh, heh, that's…alright." "Nice going there, Yuuki," said Naomi smirking at her. "This is such a drag," Shikamaru sighed.

"Shouldn't we *Munch, Munch* get going?" asked Choji between mouthfuls. "Y-ya, let's get going guys," said Naruto, still flustered. "This is too good to be true, this must be a dream," Yuuki sighed dreamily as she glanced back at Naruto still slightly embarrassed, too. Just then Naomi smacked her upside the head. "Ouch, what was that for?" she whined. "Still think this is dream?" "No… you're not nice," she replied back, glaring at her sister. "Yuki, are you alright?" Naruto asked shyly. "Ya, I'll be fine. I'm kinda used to it," she said smiling at Naruto, then glaring at Naomi again briefly before smiling at Naruto again. "Ya, she'll be fine," said Naomi. "Uh, shouldn't get going," asked Yuuki. "But, what about Mom?" asked Naomi. "We've got it covered," said Shikamaru as he got up from the wall he was leaning against and pulled out a note. He then placed it on the bedside table. "We're leaving now," he said before hopping back out the window, where you could have sworn he said something along the lines of "troublesome girls."


	4. Chapter 3  Through the Portal

**DemonNinja: Hey peoples, just thought I'd thank my first two reviewers, ****animechild97**** and ****AllixX1315****, you guys are awesome and get free virtual cookies! I honestly thought that no one would like the story so thx to you guys. Hope you all enjoy and please review or pm me if you want, thx again and here's chapter three. **

Chapter 3 –

"What the heck is that?" asked Naomi looking at what lay before them. "Gyaku Kuchiyose: No-Aida-Ni Jigenno no Jutsu," (1) said Shikamaru. "Oh, this is so EXCITING!" exclaimed Yuuki. "Geez, you're almost as loud as Naruto," Naomi mumbled so no one else could hear. "Ow, what was that for?" Yuuki whined as Naomi knocked her upside the head again. "You know, you're so cheerful sometimes that it's almost scary." Yuuki just smirks at her.

As she looks back at the ground, where a glowing portal lays just a few yards from the house, Yuuki asks "Hey, who's that?" looking towards a woman who was laying face down at a desk on the other side of the portal. "Well, why don't you go find out?" asks Naomi before she knocks her upside the head once more, causing her to fall into the portal. She looks back at the three ninja, "Hey, you guys coming or what?" before she jumped in to find her sister, "Before she causes too much trouble." The three remaining people jump in shortly after them.

"Choji, Shikamaru, you two are dismissed," said the woman from before, as she sat behind a large desk with another woman standing next to it. "Yes, Hokage," they both said before poofing away (2).

She then turned her attention to the remaining three people in the room. "As for you two, you will be staying the night in an apartment in the village and…" "YA, and it's right across the hall from mine! Believe IT!" shouted Naruto interrupting her, resulting in him getting smacked upside the head. "Hey, what was that for?" "_Sigh,_ I swear, sometimes you two are more alike every second. It's getting kinda annoying now," said Naomi exhaustedly. After which, both Naruto and Yuuki blushed simultaneously.

"You were saying, Hokage-sama?" She was watching the whole exchange calmly, but on the inside, she was amused. 'So, Naruto's got himself a crush, huh? Interesting.' "As I was saying, you will come back tomorrow, so we can discuss exactly why you two are here. Dismissed." "Yes, Hokage-sama," said Naomi and Yuuki, who was trying to calm down her blush. "See ya later, Grandma," said Naruto as they left the office.

"_Sigh,_ I wonder how they're going to take the news, that the life they know is a lie…" Tsunade mumbled quietly.

**Author's Notes:**

**Basically means "Reverse Summoning: InterDimensional Technique" I just kinda made it up at the last second, you can look up the literal meaning if you want**

**I don't remember what this is actually called, so if someone could tell me that would be great and will get a mention in a future chapter**

**DemonNinja: I hope you all enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter. I had originally intended to make this chapter longer, but this seemed like a good place to end it. I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted between schoolwork and what not but I'll try to get it up soon. Until then, sayonara peoples!**


End file.
